Farm Life
by LOL'Trollface
Summary: A Spoiled Brat and an Angry Apprentice what do you expect a love chemistry! except for this this two who will do the opposite of a love chemistry except only time and destiny will tell what will happen to them. Rating K might change to T but never M!
1. Prologue: To Mineral Town!

**A/N: Hello everyone! Merry Christmas even it's done and a Happy New Year even it's not yet New Year. Well I decided to burst my procrastinating bubble up and I smashed my brain to pieces to get my imagination to make this fan fiction! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Plot: Hm... Plot.. Plot.. I don't know. I don't got a name to this places :P**

**Main Character: Claire **

**Characters: Don Romano (Claire's Grandpa), Zack**

* * *

[Claire's POV]

"What?! Grandpa no! I don't want to go to a farm! It's so dirty in there! There are a lot of worms and wild animals! I can get attacked by the wolves! Please I don't want to!" Claire begged trying to convince her beloved grandfather not to send her to a farm.

"Claire… I'm sending you to a farm. Why? Come here sweetie." Her grandfather said then Claire went near him. 

"Sweetie… I'm sending you there because I'm worried. Your 21 now and your still a spoiled brat! You studied in a High-Class University but still nothing changed! So I thought maybe you farming will help because that's all the choice I have." He said to convince Claire to start farming.

"But grandpa-"Then her grandfather interrupted. "No buts… You will go there whether you like it or not! All of your bank accounts will be froze until I see you having improvements! Her grandfather said to stop Claire from convincing him all over again.

I will visit you once a month to see if you have improved and I'll visit you too at your birthday, at Christmas, and at New Year. You'll be leaving tomorrow! End of discussion!

_The next day…_

_Claire... Claire... wake up! You need to wake up!_

"Hm... Grandpa? I had a nightmare that I will go to a farm this day and you'll freeze my bank accounts-" then her grandfather stopped her. "It's not a nightmare sweetie it's true." then suddenly Claire suddenly started laughing hysterically.

"Hahahaha! Grandpa stop kidding me." she said then her grandfather said. "It's not a joke come now let's have some breakfast I have your maids prepare your briefcase there and the house that your going to stay there is fixed and filled with food and fancy furniture, all right?

"No! Grandpa I don't want to! Please-" she begged then her grandfather said. "No! Your going to that farm even if I have to pull you to that farm!"

Claire then got no choice but to follow his grandfather's order and she ate her breakfast. She took a warm bath in the bathtub and dress up in her clothes but as she opened the cabinet she just found only a red striped casual dress and she sighed and she wore it even she doesn't want too.

_45 minutes later..._

"Grandpa are you sure about this? I don't really want to go to a farm and tend it... Please just postpone it!" Claire begged but his grandfather said. "I'm very sorry Claire but you have to it's all set and even it hurts my conscience I have to do this for the better.

"Here Claire use this laptop to keep in touch with us. I installed a wi-fi there so you can call us using Skype and you can entertain yourself with the internet okay sweetie?" Her grandpa said giving Claire a small relief in her troubling mind.

On the road to the harbor Claire thought what can happen? Can I survive? Can I tend the farm? Can I change? and one question is spinning on her head and nobody even she could answer, Can I find true love? but surprisingly she got the answer. "Only time will tell." she thought to herself.

_15 minutes later..._

"Claire get ready for your new life okay? Your boat is a private boat so you can at least enjoy the views of the sea for yourself. Your captain's name is Zack and he will get your briefcase the boat should be at pier 3 bye sweetie I wish you the best of luck." her grandfather said with a smile in his face.

Claire then sent her final goodbye and went to pier 3 with her heavy briefcase. Then a tall man pretty big and even Claire mistook him for a bear got near to her.

"Hello Miss Claire, Don Romano sent me to help you. My name's Zack and let me carry that briefcase you got there and follow me to my boat!" He said and Claire followed him.

_A few minutes later..._

"Welcome aboard Miss Claire! You can look at the seas or take a rest inside here while we're on the road or should we say sea to Mineral Town and we hope you enjoy your stay! Zack said with high energy that for some reason annoys her for a bit.

"Zack I have a question. How long will this trip take?" She said and then Zack answered. "Probably 3-4 hours if the sea's not rough today! If the sea's on a bad mood we're going to take 6-7 hours to get there but the sea's on the calm mood so maybe 3-4 hours."

"Okay... I'll just go watch the fishes here it should be majestic right?" she asked then Zack said. "Of course! and on rare times I stop my boat because dolphins climb here! It's so fun when you give them a shook in the head and their smile such majesty!"

"Okay thanks for saying that makes my mind a little relieved." She said then she stared at the sea there we'reseagulls, fishes and some crustaceans and she got to touch some dolphins she never felt so happy in her life.

She's starting to feel she's thankful she came except she is still regretting something. The farm and now she thinks what could happen next but only destiny will tell. She thought as she continues to stare at the sea and at the endless sky.

* * *

**Okay... I can't put a super long fanfic chapter! I'm trying my very best but my brain is out of Imagination! I need to sleep to get my IIImmmaaagggggiiiinnnaaaattttiiiioooonnnn with a rainbow on top, back! So bye guys! Good Night/Morning/Afternoon/Evening whatever..Please leave a Rate and Review so I'll see you all! Sayonara!**

**~BONUS POINTS~**

**1. Reference of IIImmmaaagggggiiiinnnaaaattttiiiioooonnnn with a rainbow on top...10 pts **


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Mineral Town!

**A/N: Ermagerd... I'm so Shy to face you guys! I can't even read my own Fanfic! but I have to be strong and confident! Trying to bring you another chapter and completing this thing! Well here we go everybody! **

**Plot: Miracle Farm (My In-game Farm name.) Blacksmith, Claire's House, Hot Springs, Gotz House  
**

**Main Character: Claire, Gray **

**Characters: Mayor Thomas, Saibara, Gotz  
**

* * *

[Claire's POV]

What the... What did my Grandpa gave me?! You call this Miracle farm! When this looks like a disaster! Claire said furiously as she looked to the mayor with blazing eyes then the mayor said. "Um... Miss Claire, Don Romano said to give you this farm and he said that cleaning this is a part of your challenge..."

"This is a harassment! I'm calling the cops and call this child abuse!" She said and the mayor couldn't help but laugh at it and he said. "Child abuse? Your 21 Hahahaha! *sigh* Miss Claire you could this, the villagers and your grandfather believe that you can do this okay?"

"And Miss Claire you don't have to start your work today you can explore the whole town! See for yourself you might enjoy it bye!" The mayor said and ran as fast as he could for his life.

"Gawddangit! I get stuck in this disaster and he put me in this guhh! I'm so angry! I want to go home and go to a big bed but now I have to work in this disaster!" She said as always like a spoiled brat.

Then a big bang on a door was heard scaring birds away.

"So this is my house? Not bad at all actually! I like it!" then a rumbling from Claire's stomach came and Claire decided to open the fridge and it gave her a surprise. "What the... Vegetables?! I hate this things! is there no meat?" as she scanned the fridge.

"... there's no meat?! What the! What am I supposed to eat?" then she saw a note written in cursive at the fridge door.

* * *

_Dear Claire,_

_ I know you hate vegetables but you have to get used to it. Your in a farm after all! If you start to earn a living you can buy meat! This is a limited supply after all, but I hope you start liking vegetables! In a shelf there's a recipe book so you can learn how to cook your own food that's all sweetie! _

_ Love, _

_ Grandpa_

* * *

"...I'm doomed, but luckily there's some eggs I'll go cook those for my lunch." she said trying to hold back swearing and shouting it.

"Hm... there should be some oil and some salt here right? She looked at the cupboards and saw a bottle of oil and some sprinkler filled with salt. She putted oil in a swirling motion and cracked the egg and when she cracked it the egg yolk was destroyed.

"What the?! How am I supposed to eat this now?! Guh! I guess I have no choice." after the egg was done she ate the egg and almost cried because the egg was terrible.

As in Terrible and Horrible.

"*sigh* I guess it's time to explore the whole town." she said and she went outside and she followed the brick road, as she saw the sign Blacksmith and she decided to go there first.

* * *

[Gray's POV]

"*sigh* I'm so bored. I can't wait to get out of this place." He thought while putting the copper ore at the burning furnace.

Ding! Ding!

Gray looked at who came at first he thought it was Ann to annoy him out and bring him lunch but no it was someone unexpected.

It was a girl with a beautiful blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and for the first time it made his heart beat fast but he didn't pay attention to the copper which caused him to fail.

"BOY! LOOK AT THE COPPER IT'S MELTED TAKE IT OFF QUICK!" Saibara shouted causing Gray to return back to earth and he quickly took it out of the burning furnace. It gave Saibara a relief.

"Get back to work now, and make sure for the 100th time pour the copper slowly to the molding tool pouring it too fast will cause the tool to be shaggy all right?" Saibara said and quickly turned to Claire to take her order."

"Okay Gray let's do this! Now very slowly... slowly... slowly... there we go it's done. Now I have to hammer it on the edges." He smashed and he smashed but he hit it too strong, the tool broke to pieces causing Saibara to anger like an erupted volcano.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE BOY?! YOU BROKE IT TOO PIECES! I TOLD YOU NOT TOO STRONG NOR WEAK FOR THE 56TH TIME!" Saibara said furiously causing Gray to get angry too.

"WELL YOU OLD GEEZER HOW DO YOU IT THEN WITH THIS HEAVY HAMMER!" Gray said causing Claire to run away outside.

* * *

[Claire's POV]

"Those two are so crazy mad at each other! I better go somewhere else more calm!" she said as she goes back to the farm and following a dirt path to the bridge to get across the other side.

"Ah... So peaceful! Fresh green air... Smooth and calming sound of wilderness... I 'm starting to like living here if it was just because of that disastrous farm here! *sigh* but let's forget that for now."

After enjoying the peace in the woods and sitting next to the hot springs. Somebody called her name.

"Hello Miss Claire! Are you enjoying strolling at this woods? My name is Gotz and I live here come follow me if you want to of course!" Gotz said really loud and for some reason Claire thought he was a huge grizzly bear.

She decided to follow him to his wooden cottage and of course it was small like the other houses.

"Well Miss Claire welcome to my humble abode sorry for the tight space! Please sit down here." Gotz said and Claire appreciated the hospitality. "Miss Claire are you enjoying your stay here?" Gotz said but Claire just got one answer.

"Kinda."

"Well Miss Claire you'll enjoy it if you get used to it! Anyways when you need repairs and upgrade extensions pls feel free to tell me! and your house is currently on it's Maximum stage but if you want I can put a 2nd floor in there with a terrace! For a fee of course." Gotz said to introduce himself as the village's honorary carpenter.

"Well it's almost night you should be going home now farewell and remember that I do repairs and extensions and other carpentry stuff." Gotz said waving to Claire a goodbye.

"The people here are really kind and nice except those two in the blacksmith... Tomorrow I will start this life that will change my life forever..." She said while walking back to her home.

* * *

**Well that's it for now! I poured my imagination out from the imagination box and I hope that's enough for you because it's really hard to imagine what could happen next but I did it! See you all in the Next Chapter! Please leave a rate and review! Bye!**


End file.
